Red Rose
by darkchocol8807
Summary: An awkward and somewhat clueless Rose stumbled upon a stranger during the World Cup finals. This meeting triggered an unexpected romance that seemed to include the entire Potter-Weasley-Lupin-Longbottom-Scamander-Malfoy clan. RW/OC,SM/LLP and others
1. Chapter 1

**Red Rose Chapter 1 **

Rose Weasley plopped down the grass underneath the shade tree that isolated her from the happy chaos of her large extended family and the rest of the Quidditch fanatics here for the World Cup. Unlike the rest of the clan, the red headed 17 year-old couldn't care less about people on broomsticks, chasing balls. She very much preferred her arithmancy calculations. And this equation assigned for the summer was absolutely fascinating.

Rose cracked open her scrolls and notes and dove right in. As the minutes passed, Rose became so engrossed in the equation that she didn't notice a sparkling object hovering in front of her.

"Watch out!"

Rose looked up and saw a dark-haired man tossed off his broom just after he tried to avoid crashing into her by pulling a rather unsuccessful Wonky feint, or was it Wonkers? Rose could never remember those Quidditch terms like the rest of her cousins. The man's groans pulled Rose out her thoughts.

"Oh, let me help you!" Rose dashed to the man and offered a hand. "Are you alright?"

"Been better," grumbled the man in a thick foreign accent. "But I'll live. What were you thinking, woman, blanking out like that! You could have been hurt."

Rose stared at the man, who looked rather young, probably even younger than Victoire. "Well excuse me! I was perfectly fine, minding my own business, when you decided to almost crash into me. And now, no!" She let go of his hands as she raced towards her swirling notes that are now scattering around due to the windy impact.

The stranger looked at her bewildered. 'What an odd girl,' he thought as he watch her run around after random parchments of paper. He checked himself and shrugged. He felt fine, so he helped himself up. He caught hold of one of the flying papers blowing towards him and looked at them.

Arithmancy? He was dropped for an arithmancy homework? Thank you very much, Red! That went in quite well for his ego. He looked at the girl again, scrambling and muttering to herself.

"No! No! No! Come back!" she cried. On normal occasions, he would have laughed, but something about this girl and her arithmancy just tug at his insides. He slowly bent down and slowly picked up whatever came his way.

"Here," he said, handing her his collection. "Hope you still have everything."

"Thanks!" The red head sniffed, "I think they're all here. I probably have to rearrange them though. That's going to take awhile."

He inwardly snorted. From what he saw, even without magic, she could easily reorder her note as they were already labeled with page numbers and headings. Not to mention, he was pretty sure the notes were all color-coded. He looked at her again. She was completely ignoring him as she seems to start reorganizing.

He shrugged again and went back to pick up his broom. He walked back to the girl and wondered if he should just fly off. He doubted she would notice anyway. While this treatment was quite refreshing, he couldn't help but feel his ego slightly bruised.

Rose was already planning her reorganization strategy, when she felt a shadow looming over her head. She looked up. Oh, the stranger!

"Oh, I'm sorry! How selfish of me! How are you feeling? That was quite the fall. I'm sorry I dropped you! I can get easily distracted so easily." She said, standing up. "It was just that I was about to finish Polyrachma's Puzzle and the notes flew and…"

The stranger held his hand up. "It's alright, I'm fine." He smiled. For a moment, Rose thought her heart stopped beating the moment he flashed his pearly white teeth and a dimple on his right cheek. "Now, I understand." He continued. "Polyrachma's Puzzle was quite a killer. It took me four months to realize that you should analyze and find the correct probability number first so that you can find the x, rather than trying to figure out the y."

Rose suddenly felt here heart rate speeding faster than the golden snitch. "I beg to differ!" She challenged. "I find that it is imperative to solve y first as you need it to find j, m and d(x)!"

"But you can't find d(x) if you don't have x."

"Yes, but you can find x by using y's probability."

"Have you?"

"Not yet, but I will!" She retorted hotly. "I'll show you!" She pulled him down and spread out her notes. Searching for the right pages, she handed him her calculations. Looking into the notes, he couldn't help but feel impressed. The red headed woman meticulous note-taking, calculations and insights could rival professional arithmancers he knows.

"I must say, I'm very impress, Red, but if you look at this part, it surely needs a specific range to go further into the question." He pointed at her notes.

"First off, it's Rose! Not Red!" She snapped. "Secondly, this number is insignificant if it's not the answer I'm looking for !"

'Good point,' he thought. "But you'll need it eventually."

And off she went, stating her thoughts and challenging his ideas. Though he must admit that Rose has excellent reasons, as someone who already suffered through Polyrachma's Puzzle, he felt as though she needs to see that he's right in the end. They continued on debating and bickering for a good part of an hour, until he realized they weren't even arguing about the puzzle any more.

"So there!" She stated triumphantly with a wide grin on her face. For a moment there, all he could do was stare at this red headed Rose. He noticed that she was quite pretty. Not gorgeous like the 'Blonde Bludger' on England's national team, nor is she breath-taking like a Veela, but she's adorable enough in her intelligence and self-confidence. Heck, it's been awhile since he's had a normal conversation with a girl. Well, to him, Arithmancy is a topic of normal conversation, though many of his peers beg to differ.

Before he knew it, he pulled her close and gently placed his lips on hers.

What the heck! Rose eyes widened. She had just finished making her point when she noticed that he was looking at her funny. The next thing she knew, he was kissing her. And Merlin, he was kissing her well! But then again, the only time she could possibly compare this to was the one in which Irvin Creevey stole a kiss underneath a mistletoe on her fourth year. But then to compare these two would be unfair as it's not even comparable she sighed.

"Ahem"

They both fell back and saw a tall blond man looking at them, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh hi, Score!" Rose jumped up, gathering her things. "Is it dinner time already? Sorry, I lost track of time." She blushed.

"Not yet, but they sent me to come looking for you since we know how hard it could be to find you so that we could have dinner as soon as possible." the blond smirked, "but I see you already went ahead and had dessert." Oh how Rose wished the earth would swallow her whole at the moment! That doesn't sound as painful as the embarrassment she's feeling now.

"Malfoy," She gritted her teeth. She then turned to her, what do you call him? Stranger? Friend? New friend? Kissing friend? "I have to go now, ummm… what's your name again?" Merlin! She just kissed a man whose name she didn't know! What's wrong with her?

The stranger's eyes widened for a bit, but turned to glare at the choking blond, holding his laughter.

"Andrei," the stranger said. "You can call me Andrei."

"Well, I'm Rose, but you knew that, but well…" She looked at him uncertainly. "Well, it's lovely meeting you, Andrei," she said ignoring Scorpius' "I'm sure" comment on the background. "I hope you'll stick around after the Cup. You are here for the World Cup, aren't you?"

At that the blond invader burst out laughing. Both Rose and Andrei shot him death glares.

"Please excuse my ex best friend. He's obviously quite barbaric." Rose seethed. Andrei looked at her strangely before answering her.

"Yes, I'm here for the Cup, but yes. Maybe I'll stick around afterwards."

"Oh lovely, I'm sure you'll like England. I mean, if this is your first time here," Rose gushed. "Um, anyway, I'll look into what you said about the probabilities though." She blushed further. "Well, I have to go now." She jetted off, dragging the laughing blond in tow. "Bye, Andrei!" She waved for the last time as she ran uphill towards the camp of spectators.

"Drei!" A voice called over the young man as Rose and her friend disappeared. "Where have you been? The coach said you were only going for a practice round with your snitch and you disappeared for almost two hours! Finals starts in less than three hours and Bulgaria can't exactly play World finals with their star seeker missing in action now, can they?"

Andrei Krum looked at his own watch. 'Ivan's right,' he thought. It had been merely been over an hour since he met Rose, the most intelligent and refreshing girl he ever got to know. His Red Rose, he smiled. He'll keep his eyes out for her tonight. Surely there can't be that many curly haired red headed witches in England watching the World Cup tonight, right?

Poor Andrei, was he oh so wrong!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**A.N. Thank you so much to Cassia4u, Gome949, and cacata for reviewing my first chapter. This has been my first fanfic in a couple of years, so I am a bit rough on the edges. I'm working on that. **

***Side note: Earlier, Rose asked Score if it was time for dinner. I meant lunchtime, cuz the story has a purpose for dinner time. So it is now lunch time. **

**I would edit that first chapter, I just need to figure out how to first. And I have no Beta, so yesh! These are all unedited. I did catch a few grammatical errors. Please forgive me! I'm personally harsh on that, but I hope I will be able to pull off this Chap without too many mistakes. **

**So after my ramblings, here is Chap. 2**

**I wish I own the Harry Potter Universe, then I would be rich like J.K. Rowling. ***

"So Rosie," Scorpius started so innocently in the middle of the table during lunch, "is there something you would like to share to the class?"

Rose froze and shot him the best death glare she could muster, in which he merely smirked, while passing the mash potatoes to Louis, who was in England visiting for the World Cup.

"Oh Merlin, Scorpius!" Fred hollered from his end of the table, "Don't get her started now! We'll miss the finales once she gets started on the importance of the Rosmerta Stone to the modern study of Ancient Runes!"

"First off, Fred Weasley," Rose snapped, "It's the Rosetta Stone and it is of great importance to the every day study of Ancient Runes." She glared back at Scorpius. "But as Fred said, Malfoy, no one's interested."

"Malfoy?" Teddy piqued up, "It must be something interesting since you haven't called Scorpius that since he beat you in D.A.D.A Owls."

"Teddy…" Rose seethed. She usually like Teddy. Heck! He was her first love (not that he or anyone knows. That would just be downright mortifying if the Triad would know!) However, right now, she would love nothing more than to set his currently red hair on fire.

"You might not find him interesting, Rosie, but I'm sure the rest of them do." Scorpius stated simply.

"Him?" Dominique squealed. "Oh yes! We do! We find 'him' very interesting!"

"Hey!" Rueben Hagrid, Dom's boyfriend protested.

"Oh, don't be jealous, dear." Dominique shushed him. "It's not everyday that a boy pulls her attention away from those rusty books of hers."

"Andrei's not a boy!" Rose cried indignantly.

"Oh hoh!" Roxanne clapped her hands, "He's got a name!"

Rose cursed herself. Thank goodness the parents are out. They would never live it down. Not that her cousins wouldn't do any better.

"Do you suppose he's a Bulgarian supporter, Rosie?" Lucy asked. "His name doesn't sound very English to me."

Scorpius was already muffling his laughter until he started choking. Lily had to start slapping his back.

"You better make sure James doesn't find out you've been kissing the enemy, Rosie." Her brother, Hugo stated as a matter-of-factly. "He'd disown you."

"He kissed me!" Rose yelled. Silence permeated the room, except for the collective gasps of her female cousins. 'Crap!' She covered her mouth instinctively, even though knowing that it's too late. She stared wide-eyed at her cousins who were looking at her like she just sprouted another head. (Of course with the exception of a certain Malfoy who already fell off his chair laughing his head off).

"Oh goody!" Molly seemed to be the first one to recover. "Do tell!" She jumped off her seat and squeezed herself between Rose and Albus.

"I will not!" Rose snapped at her grinning cousins. She took a big bit from her barbequed ribs just to hold off talking.

"Might as well tell her, Rosie," Albus sighed. "We all know that she's never going to let it go." Everyone knows that Molly is could out-interrogate her namesake any day.

"Oh, do tell, Rose!" Lily pleaded from Scorpius' side. "I tell you all my kisses!" Albus covered his ears, muttering, 'I didn't hear that!' while Scorpius choked again.

"Have you been snogging my sister again, Malfoy?" A new voice came in the room.

"James!" Lily jumped up and gave her oldest brother a hug. "I thought we wouldn't see you until after the match!"

"Well, thanks to the Veela here, she managed to charm our manager to let us visit our families for a minute." James said, pointing at his partner, England's scariest beater.

"I did not go Veela on him, James Potter and you know it!" Victoire Weasley growled at her cousin and team mate. "On the contrary, Teddy," She said, strolling towards her fiancé, "I threatened to disembowel him if he wouldn't let us a get a kiss from our lucky charms for good luck." At that, she kissed him head on in front of her siblings and cousins.

"My eyes!" Cried Louis, covering them.

"Get a room!" Dominique hissed, while burying her face on her boyfriend's shoulder.

Victoire laughed and sat beside Teddy. Really, it wasn't that hard to agitate the little ones. "So what's this about my cousin kissing yours, Teddy? You know how I hate being left out of conversations, especially kissing ones." She smiled, taking a sip from his Butterbeer.

"Actually, we were talking about Rose's kissing escapades, Vic." Scorpius corrected her instantly, inching closer to his girlfriend at the sight of James' murderous look.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!"

"With the enemy!"

"Lily Luna Potter!"

"Whose name is Andrei…"

"Hugo Arthur Weasley!"

"Yes, dear sister?" came the cheeky reply.

"Woah! Woah! Hold up!" James pushed Albus aside and sat down between him and Fred. "Who've you been kissing, Rosie? I swear, I thought Creevey traumatized you for life!"

Rose remained silent.

"Andrei, huh?" James raised an eyebrow. "You haven't been snogging Andrei Krum instead of supporting your cousins and country, have you?"

"What does my kissing have to do with national pride?" Rose cried. "And who the heck is Andrei Krum anyway?"

A collective gasp permeated the room.

"He's only like the best seeker of our generation" Albus spluttered.

"He may not be the youngest seeker to take part of the Cup, like his uncle, but they say he's even better than Viktor Krum!" Fred exclaimed.

"He's extremely bright too!" Lily added. "He was invited to study at the Salem Magical Institute in Massachusetts on full scholarship, even though he was supposed to study in Durmstrang." All other academic-minded cousins nodded in approval. Asides from Hogwarts, Salem is noted to be one of the best magical school in the world.

"Not to mention, he's a nice meat of man!"

"Lucy!"

"What! Like you're not thinking it, Dom!"

"But you said it!"

"Hey!"

"Alright children, settle down!" Teddy reprimanded. "Why don't we just let this go? Lily, where did Scorpius go?"

He was turning rolling on the floor, while turning red.

"Malfoy, are you alright?"

"He's fine!" Rose snapped. "Besides, I doubt he's this Krum person, anyway. He couldn't even pull that Wonky Feint thing Lily always does."

"Aw, why thank you, Rosie!"

James remained suspicious of his cousin as he watched his sister's hysterical boyfriend. 'Beep! Beep! Beep!' sounded from the Beaters' uniforms.

"Alright, time to go!" Britain's Blonde Bludger stated. She stood up and gave her fiancé a peck on the cheek.

"Well either way, Rosie, I hope that this secret affair of yours wouldn't get in the way of supporting your family in the most important match of the decade." James said seriously while everyone else snickered. Rose rolled her eyes. James is so overdramatic at times.

"Jamie, leave her alone. We're late!" Vic said, grabbing his robes. "Wish us luck!" She and James disapparated away.

Rose harrumphed at her grinning family, "Well, if you'd excuse me, I've got an affair to carry on with Polyrachma's Puzzle." She said, charming her plate and utensils washed and clean. "Just call me when you're ready to leave." She stomped off.

"Potters! Weasleys! Guess what!" the Scamander twins burst in their tent. "Did you guys hear? Sean McLaggen just got hit by a WWW Rainbow Hair Bomb!"

"Oh, James…" Everyone sighed. It's been no secret that the oldest Potter despises England's seeker with strong passion. They must agree though. McLaggen was an arrogant git, who has hit on every Potter-Weasley girl that has gone to Hogwarts the same time he did.

"You should have seen it!" Lorcan started.

"It was hilarious!" Lysander laughed.

The rest of dinner was spent gossiping about the unfortunate seeker's new hairdo, while Rose and her secret lover remained temporarily forgotten.

But not for long.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose Weasley stood in shock as the big screen focused on Bulgaria's seeker. At a neck-to-neck split second, Andrei Krum snatched the snitch out of England's seeker's reach before the Bulgarian chaser shot his goal, thus ending the match. England won at a ten point difference. While everyone else around her rejoiced at their victory, Rose remained frozen when she saw her new friend in the center of attention.

The friend who happens to be male and somewhat attractive in his own way was front and center for everyone to see. Sure, his facial structure was too rigid and firm for her taste, but his smile just seem to take her breath away. Not to mention his extensive knowledge of Arithmancy had gotten her excited in a way that no one has ever done before. For Rose, talking to males outside the family was never easy (Score and the Scamanders don't count as they're going to be officially family one day anyway). However, this Andrei inspired her to discuss her favorite subject and managed to steer the conversation elsewhere. What they argued about earlier today, she doesn't exactly remember, but all she knows was that talking to him was rather stimulating, and well… simply, fun!

It was quite careless of her to not notice him throughout the game. But even she admits that though she inherited her mother's brain, there are many times that she finds herself like her farther, clueless and oblivious to one's surroundings. Crud! She needs to pay attention to these quidditch things more often! No wonder Scorpius was laughing!

"Rose, are you alright?" her best friend, Francesca Longbottom asked, concerned. The Longbottoms have joined them in their booth just before the match started. Therefore, as of this moment, Frankie still doesn't know the latest update on her life.

"I'm fine, Frankie," Rose answered.

"So Rosie," Lucy piqued up, "Is he the Andrei you were talking about?" The short Weasley asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Woah! Wait! Rose has an Andrei?" Alexis, Frankie's younger sister and Lily's best friend joined in.

"First off Lucy," Rose glared at her cousin. "You were talking about it…"

"But second off," Dom interrupted, "You are avoiding the question." The other girls nodded.

"Wait! I'm missing something!" Frankie exclaimed and pointed straight at Rose accusingly. "Rose Ginevra Weasley! Are you hiding something from your best friend! Spill!"

Rose looked at Frankie and the rest of her cousins who were staring her down. She sighed. She knows when to accept defeat. "Can I tell you about it later?" She blushed. "I don't need a bigger audience." She said looking away from her smirking family only to lay her eyes on a certain Bulgarian that was flying her way.

….

His coach would've killed him if he knew that during the first ten minutes of the match, Andrei wasn't even bothering to look for the golden snitch. Instead, he was scanning the arena, the English side particularly, for curly bright red hair. He was quite surprised when he saw a small army of them on prime seats near England's Minister of Magic. There were dozens of them and he almost flew towards them to find her when a bludger came flying his way. Andrei looked up, only to find the famous Harry Potter's son glaring murderously at him.

"James! Chasers first!" Potter's blonde partner laughed. "You can get the seeker later!" She giggled as she flew to beat a bludger towards one of Bulgaria's Chaser, hitting the end of his broom. The malfunction brought Andrei back to reality and went to search for the snitch.

Righter after the match, Andrei looked back at the red-headed stand and saw that out of the cheering red-heads, one stood frozen in the middle. She looked shocked. But then again, she didn't even know his name a few hours ago. Her blond friend must have kept her in the dark.

Either way, Andrei flew towards her. Might as well get properly introduced now. He needed a smile from her after that disappointing loss and somehow he knew that Red Rose would be just the right medicine to brighten up the rest of the day.

….

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Rose screamed mentally. He's coming this way. She doesn't need this right now! Especially now that her father's in hearing distance, beaming with English pride. Or her mother, who used to date this guy's uncle (She knows who Viktor Krum is from _Hogwarts, A History_ chapter on the Tri-Wizard Tournament Uncle Harry was in).

Rose looked sideways. Seeing that none of her cousins were going to help her (no, they were grinning like Cheshire cats with extra cream), she did the only thing she could do. She ducked. On her knees, she pretended to look for something.

"Hello Mr. Krum!" She heard Dom's voice oozing with nefarious sweetness. Rose fumed. Her cousin's turning into Veela mode. "Congratulations on your catch. We're utterly delighted that you've graced us with your presence." Rose could just feel her cousin batting her eyelash towards her man, so she grabbed the first thing she could reach.

"Found it!" She exclaimed, standing up.

"A Chocolate Frog wrapper?" Lily asked dryly.

"They were having a contest with the candy wrappers." Rose glared. She scanned the wrapper and shrugged. "I guess this isn't it." She said as she tossed it aside. Shyly, she mustered up all she could to look at Andrei and gave him a small smile. "Nice catch!" Really, what else could she say?

"Thank you" was his polite reply. No one continued the conversation.

"This is awkward… Oh! By the way, I looked into what you said, but no! The irrational number of the Egyptian's view of infinity doesn't work in getting the average to use for d(x)." She blurted the first thing that came to mind.

His eyes sparked as he retorted, "I hardly think that's the case, Red. I told you, getting the 'x' is imperative in solving the first quarter of the puzzle." he smirked.

"On the contrary," Rose countered. "I've already solved half the puzzle in which…"

"Are you kidding me!" Roxanne interrupted. Rose realized that more and more people (the adults included) are now looking their way. "Is this your idea of flirting?"

"Now Mr. Krum," Molly said, "Our family camp is on the Eastern side of the English camp. We'll be staying for another night. We leave early morning. "

"Molly!" Rose blushed.

"We're celebrating England's victory, of course," Lily added, "but you're welcome to come!"

"Lily…" She could feel a vein almost popping.

"What time?" The cocky seeker asked.

"We should be starting at around 8ish." Lucy added with a big grin on her face.

"I'll be there." Krum said as he flashed her cousins a smile.

"Don't you have better things to do!" Rose blurted out. Her cousins shot her daggers, but he merely smirked.

"I'm sure I have other things, Red." He started, "But I'm sure none as beautiful as you. " And with that, he flew off to join the rest of his team.

"Damn, he's good!" Molly snickered. "Rosie, if you don't stake your claim on that boy, I will!" The rest giggled. Rose couldn't help but smile. Maybe, just maybe this evening would end up better than she expected.

"Rose Weasley" a male voice boomed over their circle. "would you kindly explain to your father as to why Bulgaria's seeker was here flirting with his favorite little girl?" (Everyone could hear Hermione's 'Oh Ron!' in the background.)

Rose sighed. Maybe not…


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Thanks to all my reviewers who took the time to read and review! I really appreciate it you guys! I know that this is super late, but I'm hoping that it's better late than never! Please review! It really inspires me to write more! **

**3 3 3**

**DarkC**

"That Bastard!" Dominique erupted. Her flaming red hair was blowing with the wind making her look more like a warrior princess ready to devour enemies coming her way. " He ought to be gagged, blinded and fed to the Hippogriffs!" Rueben nodded quietly in agreement.

"We should just find his tent and slip pox poison on his drinking flask." Albus offered.

"Or find him and hex him to Antarctica naked!" Lucy stated.

"Zap him on a Cruciatus curse…" Frankie grumbled.

"Let's just trap him in an Egyptian tomb, wandless!" Louis put in.

"We can send him the best of WWW's best explosive products!" Roxanne added.

"Why don't we just go beat him up!" Victoire stood up, hands clenched on each side. "Plain and simple!"

"Guys!" Rose pleaded. "Just drop it, okay!" Of course she was disappointed and humiliated, but she really should've known better than to trust the words of someone she just met, let along an international quidditch star who most likely has girls, prettier girls, throwing themselves at him. He probably met some leggy blonde with perfect hair, who has great conversation skills. Rose sighed, trying not to get herself too depressed. Really, her cousins enthusiasm in destroying the bastard is already making her feel better. "Look, he must have found someone better to spend his time with."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT, ROSIE!" Lily yelled at her in outrage. Normally the bubbly girl never loses her temper, however, this Lily looks ready to kill. "If he found some other girl, it's because he's a brainless, blind moron who has no standards! He's merely an addled-brain fool who doesn't know the value of a real woman when he sees it!" Rose stared at her cousin. Never in her fifteen years of knowing her had she seen Lily speak with such force and conviction.

"You got that right, sprite!" Ron Weasley joined in their circle. He turned to face his daughter with a solemn look on his face. "She's damn right, Rosie." (Yes, all the kids' eyebrows raised.)

"That boy's obviously been hit b way too many bludgeons in the head." (Everyone heard Victoire coughed, "not enough…") Ron ignored her and pressed on. "There's two things you can do here. You can one or all of your cousins advice and obliterate that lying scum from existence. Or you could shrug it off and take it as a learning experience. I for one, have no problem sending him to, where was that Lucy? I believe yours was my favorite!"

"Antarctica, naked!"

"Yes, I could do that for you, darling, if that's what you want." Rose looked at her father's serious face. "But I'll only do that if you want me to. I don't think you deserve to be more embarrassed than you already are and by acting on revenge, you would act like as if you actually care." Ron looked at her straight in the eyes. "You're my daughter and my most precious people, dear, along with your mother and brother, and I have no problem defending your honor. I just want to know if that's what you want." Rose could feel her eyes getting teary. "I'm sure your uncles wouldn't mind joining in the fun either." Ron smiled.

Rose giggled. No, getting her family in trouble over her honor isn't worth it. Them showing their love and support this way was already enough. She knew she was loved beyond measure and she wouldn't trade these guys for a good-looking boy who could hold a decent intelligent conversation. Her honor wasn't even in question. Sure, her pride was bruised and her feelings were hurt, but at least she was surrounded by family who loves and cares for her unconditionally. Rose stood up and walked towards her father. "Thanks, daddy!" She told him as she wrapped her arms around him. "But you're right. He ain't worth my bruised feelings."

Ron held his little girl tight. It took just about everything he had not to march up Bulgaria's national team's camp and Avada Kedavra that little twerp into oblivion. But that would only end up in the headlines as "War Hero murders Quidditch Hero," and Rose doesn't deserve that kind of humiliation.

"Thanks for not doing anything embarrassing, daddy." Rose said, smiling at her father.

Ron forced a smile. He'd just keep it to himself that he didn't stop James and Scorpius marching out of their campsite half an hour ago with murderous looks on their faces and their hands clenched on their wands ready for war.

…

The coach was pissed at their loss and he drilled the whole team for three hours, while hurling insults at them. Andrei got an extra hour for being a "selfish, egotistical brat" just like his Uncle Viktor during their last loss at the Cup. That had hurt. He tried to make sure he wouldn't pull the same stunt his uncle did, but obviously he failed.

Andrei was even more pissed off that he missed his chance to see Rose. He's already two hours late. He doubts she would forgive him, but he had to at least try. He was on his way back to change when a gaggle of female fans attacked him mercilessly. Forcing himself to smile, he indulged his fans for almost half an hour, until he managed to extricate himself from their grasps and apparated in front of his tent. Before he knew it, he was stupefied and thrown away from the tent.

Andrei's back landed sharply against a tree. When he fell to the ground, he looked up to see who stunned him and threw him across the field. He saw England's male beater stalking up towards him. Pulling him up, James Potter slammed him up against the already bruised tree.

"Look superstar, I don't care who you are, what your motives are and what your lame excuses are."For a shorter guy, Potter has quite a grip. "But from now on, stay away from her!" Andrei looked at the younger man incredulously. What in Merlin's name is he talking about?

"James, we only came to warn him, didn't we?" A familiar drawl came behind the redhead man. Andrei looked up and saw the same blonde that interrupted his kiss with Rose earlier. "Let go, James."

Potter lowered his wand from Andrei's face and loosened his grip around his neck and turned away. Andrei fell on his knees. Are they talking about Rose? Oh heck, no! Who the hell are these little runts to tell him what to do? And what does James Potter care about Rose, anyway? Does he fancy her?

"Look," Andrei started, standing up. Next thing he knew, Potter's fist landed in his face.

"James!" The blonde grabbed him and held him back.

"Just to make sure he remembers," Potter spat. " Don't bother with your excuses. Stay away from her!" Andrei looked at the two young men currently towering above him. That's it! Reaching for his wand…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," The blonde's wand was already at his neck. "Look, Rose's very special to us and obviously, you don't feel the same way. So do her a favor and don't come near her. She need deserve you and your trivial attentions. You don't deserve her. And if you value your life you would stay far away from her. We're only two of a whole army of destroying you and all the things you hold dear in various creative ways." Andrei was more angry and aggressive when Potter attacked him. However, this boy's voice had a cold, sinister tone to it that actually made him freeze up for a minute. He looked at the blonde's cold, gray stare. The boy's smirked turned rather evil and Andrei realized that if he was to go against anymore of Rose's fans, this one is the one he should be watching out for.

"Malfoy, are you done? I want another round at him." The red haired beater spoke again.

"Yes, James, I'm done. But no, you're done too!" Malfoy said, letting go. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Krum." He smiled at Andrei as if he didn't just threaten him a moment ago. "I truly hope you would take this conversation under consideration." At that, the two young men disappeared.

…

In his 21 years alive, Andrei Viktor Krum had never been so angry. After the surprise attack, he trudged back to his tent. After changing, he grabbed a compress and some ointment and applied them to his bruised body. Lying down, he closed his eyes as he calculated his next moves. The next thing he knew, it was already morning. Andrei apparated out of his tent to the East side of the English camp.

Getting there, he received surprised looks from English fans packing up. Half the camp was already deserted, but Andrei looked around anyway. People were too surprised to see him that there were only a few who asked him for his autographs. Andrei wandered around the campsite for another hour before giving up and headed back to his own tent.

His things were already packed. Obviously, his manager got to work. Ivan was standing outside Andrei's tent, giving him a questioning look. Andrei ignored him.

Yes, he took last night's conversation under great consideration. He has now decided that he will find her. If those two men came to see him just for her, she must be more than just a sharp mind and a beautiful face. Because really, he was now pretty sure that his Red Rose is all worth it!


End file.
